Si tú me amaras Viktuuri Yuri on Ice
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Viktor... si solo te dieras cuenta que, para quien patino, es para ti... Porque yo, te amo. Viktor... Si tú me amaras, yo...


" **Si tú me amaras…"**

(Yuri on ice le pertenece a Kubo-sensei y a Mappa. Las imágenes pertenecen a sus autores, las tomé de google imágenes)

-Vamos Yuri, haz la rutina una vez más- me pides, mirándome, tras la pista, en una tarde donde, del cansancio, solamente saber que tú, el hombre que más admiraba y admiro, eres mi entrenador, me infunde fuerzas para continuar.

-Si, de acuerdo- te respondo, y, me preparo para todo volver a realizar, con la música de fondo, y, escuchándote, al tiempo, agregar.  
-Recuerda para quién patinas.  
Pero... Viktor... si solo te dieras cuenta que, para quien patino, es para ti... Porque yo, te amo... A ti, y, y... 

_Si tú me amaras..._

Te haría feliz. Mucho. O eso creo yo, o quiero creer, pero, con el afán de lograrlo, me esforzaría día con día.  
No sé mucho de cocina, pero, en las mañanas, te despertaría con un beso con toda el alma, después de revelar tu cuerpo desnudo, y tocarlo, como al cielo, tras una noche de amor y placer. Y, en cada segundo que pasara del día, irías a mí mente pegado, como a mi corazón, unido siempre vas...

Sonreiría como cuando vi contigo por vez primera una estrella fugaz. No me importaría el resto, porque el mundo en tus pupilas implícito está. Caminaría de tu mano tomada, por la playa con Makkachin corriendo, mientras seguramente señalarías las gaviotas al cielo, contándome tus días en san Petersburgo, en una vida que va unida al amor que nos tendríamos sin más...

Si tú me amaras, te abrazaría cuando quisiera, sin el miedo a que notes mi amor por ti convertido en mi más terrible fragilidad; volaría con tu sonrisa secreta, solo por mí descubierta... Te haría sentir como eres lo único que me importa en esta vida en la que nací para ti...

Esperaría impaciente por el suave toque de tus dedos en mis mejillas, las cuales, seguramente sonrojarías, mientras el aroma de tu cuerpo, suave y dulce, me permitirías percibir, por la nula distancia a la que seguramente tendríamos que estar. Cuidaría de ti cada momento, como el tesoro más invaluable del universo, como lo que eres ahora, como quién eres...

Ya no me faltaría nada, porque me darías esa seguridad, y la posibilidad de cualquier sueño, por utópico que fuese, volverlo realidad. No pensaría negativo, ni temería fracasar, porque, el hecho de estar contigo es haber sido bendecido con el milagro más grande del mundo...

En las tardes de verano, jugaría contigo a la orilla del mar, y en el otoño, competiríamos para ver quien pisa más hojas secas de árboles de tonos maple, hasta, tendidos sobre estas, abrazados, terminar... Besándonos, en un cúmulo de sentimientos que hasta el mismo Eros podría envidiar...

Si tú me amaras, en las noches, bajo el rocío del plenilunio, desnudos, nos tocaríamos el alma en la frugalidad de nuestro amar; haríamos el amor como si no hubiese para ese momento un final. Sentiría tus caricias y besos, dándote amor de vuelta, mientras te besaría con tal fuerza, que notarías el éxtasis al que me harías siempre llegar...

Miraríamos en el crepúsculo dorado nuestros anillos brillar, más bellos que el sol y con más significado que la eternidad... Podría contemplarme en tus pupilas, como cuando el cielo se une a la tierra, en una danza de amor donde, como somos realmente, en el otro podríamos encontrar.

Enfrentaría todo sin miedos, y no lloraría ya, más que de felicidad, como cuando nos casáramos, o fuera tu cumpleaños y te comieras el pastel que para ti preparé, o cuando me aplaudieras después de hacer bien una rutina.

Patinaría contigo, a tu lado, una coreografía hecha solo para los dos, donde, todos nuestros sentimientos pudiéramos expresar. Con la que pudiera hacerte ver cuanto te amo, y tú, al terminarla, sellándola con un beso, hicieras igual.

Toda la vida te adoraría, porque tú, correspondiste a mi amar... Y cuando me dijeras "Te Amo", vibraría al saber que todo eso sería realidad, no un anhelo como los que he tenido desde que te vi patinar por primera vez, desde que tuve razón que eras mi fe... Que eras el hombre al que siempre voy a amar...

Si tú me amaras... No haría nada más en la vida que amarte sin final...

 _Viktor... Si tú me amaras...  
_

Termino mi rutina, y sonríes, porque supongo, te ha gustado. Verte así, hace palpitar rápido mi corazón. Y me guardo esa expresión tan íntima, en el interior donde no se puede desterrar aún cuando jamás tenga tu amor.

-Muy bien hecho Yuri. No sé en que pensabas en esta última ejecución, pero, fue perfecta- me expresas, y, solo quisiera confesarte la verdad...  
-Gra, cias... yo- limito a responderte, nervioso, separados por la barra que divide a la pista, que no parece nada a la barrera entre los dos.  
-¿Qué?- me preguntas, pero, yo bajo la mirada, que, me cuesta sostenerte.  
-Na, nada- digo, y, entonces, terminas el momento...  
-Entonces, vayamos ya a casa.

Salimos, en un atardecer donde el cielo está lleno de nubes rojas. Y, justo al cruzar el umbral del recinto, volteas a verme, invitándome a seguirte, y expresas, , algo que en mí, me hace ya no poder esperar más...  
-Esta última rutina hace que te merezcas por hoy un katsudon...

Ahí, en lo alto de Hasetsu, donde solo estamos los dos, me re-enamoro más de tu sonrisa, de tus palabras, de que notaras en mi rutina algo diferente, cuando, la hice toda pensando en ti. Y, es con ello que decido que, un sentimiento que me hace volar tan alto y ser reconocido por aquél por quien siempre he patinado, aún él no lo supiese, debe dejar de estar escondido solo por amor...

Me acerco a ti... Y, tomo tu mano derecha... Te miro tan cerca... Me sonríes... Mi corazón en mi mano, tocando la tuya, habla para confesarte lo que yo te amo...  
-Viktor, yo...

 _Te amo..._


End file.
